


the justice league but better ( robin's having a crisis )

by spiidersense



Series: justice league but better extended universe [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Connor Kent, Ace M'gann M'orzz, Chatting & Messaging, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Jason Todd is Not Robin, Lesbian Artemis Crock, M/M, They might be ooc, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Dick Grayson, Trans Male Wally West, Trans Wally West, and mgann toxic as fuck so, anyway theres not enough gc fics, birdflash because i love them, but also i know bumfuck nothing about dc, but i watched season two, hehe jason todd time, im gonna fuckin die, kaldur being the team dad, mgann and conner were never really openly dating in this fic, my fic my rules, robin is a gremlin, robin throwing shade @ the batbitch himself, theyre all lgbt ok., uwu, yeet!!!, yes i got into yj, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiidersense/pseuds/spiidersense
Summary: [ sstayingwhelmed added fasterthansonic, Superboy, Aqualad, M'gann, Artemis, and Speedy to justice league but better ]Speedy: No.[ Speedy left justice league but better ]





	1. robin's crisis part one

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! this takes place after artemis joins the team but before theres suspicion of a mole!
> 
> lmk if there should be changes or if yall like it !
> 
> key:  
robin - sstayingwhelmed >> nicknamerights  
wally - fasterthansonic  
artemis - Artemis >> (not)straightarrow >> gayarrow >> jokethief  
m'gann - M'gann >> Megan >> outtathisworld  
conner - Superboy >> angerchild  
roy - Speedy  
Kaldur - Aqualad >> waterdad

[** sstayingwhelmed** added **fasterthansonic**, **Superboy**, **Aqualad**, **M'gann**, **Artemis**, and **Speedy** to _ justice league but better _]

**Speedy**: No.

[ Speedy left _ justice league but better _ ]

**sstayingwhelmed**: whats up fuckers

**sstayingwhelmed**: wow.

**sstayingwhlemed**: betrayed in my own HOME.

**fasterthansonic**: f.

**fasterthansonic**: are all archers moody as hell?

**Artemis**: rip to him but im different

[ **Artemis** changed their name to **(not)straightarrow** ]

[ **sstayingwhelmed** changed **(not)straightarrow** 's name to **gayarrow** ]

**sstayingwhelmed**: i am the Only one with name Rights

**gayarrow**: wow okay dick

**sstayingwhelmed**: wh

  


**fasterthansonic** >> **sstayingwhemed**

**fasterthansonic**: UHMMMMMM?????

**fasterthansonic**: I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW.

**sstayingwhelmed:** SHE DOESNT??????

**fasterthansonic**: THEN WHY IS SHE CALLING YOU DICK

**sstayingwhelmed**: IDK??????????

  


_ justice league but better _

**M'gann**: Oh! What is this?

**sstayingwhelmed**: basically,

[ **sstayingwhelmed** changed their name to **nicknamerights** ]

**nicknamerights**: its a chat where we can talk while we’re apart!

**nicknamerights**: sorry i got a good name and i didnt wanna forget lol

**M’gann**: Oh! That makes sense. A good idea, Robin!

**nicknamerights**: why thank you, i came up with it myself!

[ **M’gann** changed their name to **Megan** ]

**Megan**: is it okay if i have my name be this? i think it fits…

**nicknamerights**: of course, m’gann !

**gayarrow**: asshole.

**Aqualad**: Language.

**nicknamerights**: english!

**gayarrow**: english.

**nicknamerights**: >:o

**nicknamerights**: dont steal my fuckin jokes 

**nicknamerights**: ur on thin ice

**fasterthansonic:** bro he always uses that one on The Big B ( the big bitch )

**nicknamerights**: WALLY

**fasterthansonic**: im right.

**gayarrow**: how about YOU dont steal MY jokes

**nicknamerights**: smfh.

[ **nicknamerights** changed **gayarrow** 's name to **jokethief** ]

[ **nicknamerights** changed **Aqualad** 's name to **waterdad** ]

**waterdad**: what does this mean

**nicknamerights**: when u told us not to say the naughty words u became the team's dad

**nicknamerights**: sorry i dont make the rules :/

**Superboy**: Why the FUCK does my phone keep going off. What the hell is this.

**nicknamerights**: superboy! you're here!

**Superboy**: Who are you.

**nicknamerights**: its robin!! you really cant recognize ur bro... ur dudebro... ur bro in arms.. im hurt

**nicknamerights**: its been ten mins. im hurt. im dying. im dying and wally gets the robin name. tell batbitch that i stole his ice cream on thursday.

**waterdad**: That is no way to speak about Batman, Robin.

**nicknamerights**: to be fair,

**jokethief**: you know you’re supposed to finish if you say to be fair, right?

**jokethief**: ignoring me? okay fucking fine.

_ justice league but better _

**nicknamerights**: lol sorry said batbitch wanted to go on patrol and i got stabbed

**fasterthansonic**: what the fuck are you okay???

**nicknamerights**: yeah im fine!

**nicknamerights**: anyway,

[ **nicknamerights** changed **Superboy** ‘s name to **angerchild** ]

[ **nicknamerights** changed **Megan** ‘s name to **outtathisworld** ]

**fasterthansonic**: woah woah woah you just cant move topics like that

**nicknamerights**: can and will

**nicknamerights**: @outtathisworld hey do u like ur name lol

**outtathisworld**: Oh!

**angerchild**: what the fuck

**outtathisworld**: While I am grateful for the new name, I am worried, Robin are you okay?

**nicknamerights**: ive had worse dont even worry lol

** _several people are typing…_ **

* * *

_ justice league but better _

**nicknamerights**: once you take away the actual superheroes behind the justice league, you get left with… just ice.

**nicknamerights**: therefore i proclaim all the villians could just chill the fuck out.

**waterdad:** While I appreciate the joke, it is two in the morning. You should be asleep.

**nicknamerights**: lol

**waterdad**: And, again, language.

**nicknamerights**: lol.

**waterdad**: Go to bed, Robin.

  


_ justice league but better _

**nicknamerights**: so i was thinking

**nicknamerights**: which is a bad idea

**nicknamerights**: anyway

**nicknamerights**: fuckin, trees, man

**nicknamerights**: funky lil fuckers

**nicknamerights**: they just ?? grow??? and produce oxygen?? like damn rip that other tree that got chopped down but im different

**nicknamerights**: imagine being a fucking tree and then some little human is just takin swings at ur knees. fuckin wild.

**nicknamerights**: anyway,

_ justice league but better _

**nicknamerights**: birds are fucckn annoying

**nicknamerights**: its only four go away u little bastards

**nicknamerights**: i for one dont go outside and scream when i wake up

**nicknamerights**: but, that does give me a good ass fuckin idea

**nicknamerights**: b wont know whats comin lol

_ justice league but better _

**nicknamerights**: hlpe im fuckin stuck to the ceilinggdfgdfgh

_ justice league but better _

**fasterthansonic:** robin what the actual, everloving, fuck,


	2. robin straight up dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh i typed this up already and ao3 didnt save it im so upset  
anyway
> 
> artemis: wally oh my fucking god  
THEwallman: ITS NOT MY FAULT  
artemis: HES DEAD AND YOU KILLED HIM
> 
> [ nicknamerights changed his name to ilived ]
> 
> ilived: , bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key:  
robin - nicknamerights >> ilived  
wally - THEwallman  
artemis - artemis >> homophobic  
kaldur - waterdad  
conner - conner  
m'gann - outtathisworld  
roy - redarrow >> deadbeatdad

_the justice league but better_

**THEwallman**: this is it. this is how i die`

**THEwallman**: rob gets my pokemon card collection

**THEwallman**: im dying.

**nicknamerights**: bro...bro whats wrong

**THEwallman**: i ate... a mushy apple...bro... im fuckign dyign

**nicknamerights**: u interrupt me...during patrol...for a mushy apple.

**THEwallman**: IM DYING

**nicknamerights**: you will be when i

**nicknamerights**: This is Batman. Do not text Robin on patrol.

**THEwallman**: o shit

**THEwallman**: batman fuckgn killed him

_the justice league but better_

**artemis**: wally oh my fucking god

**THEwallman**: ITS NOT MY FAULT

**artemis**: HES DEAD AND U KILLED HIM

[ **nicknamerights** changed their name to **ilived** ]

**ilived**: , bitch.

**THEwallman**: ROB!!!

**ilived**: bats is mad but he loves me and cant stay mad at me

**ilived**: just cant have my phone on patrol anymore :pensive:

**artemis**: whyd you type that out.

**ilived**: why not lol

**THEwallman**: how do yall communicate then

**ilived**: what, you think batman calls me up?

**ilived**: "ring ring bitch, jokers downtown." ???

**THEwallman**: well, no, but

**ilived**: walls ily but

**artemis** >> **ilived**

**artemis**: thats gay

**ilived**: shut the fuck youre up

**artemis**: :)

_the justice league but better_

**THEwallman**: bro...

**ilived**: bro...!!

**THEwallman**: BRO

**ilived**: _BRO_

**artemis**: shut the actual fuck up

**ilived**: >:(

[ **ilived** changed **artemis** 's name to **homophobic** ]

**homophobic**: bitch, im a lesbian

**ilived**: DOESNT MEAN YOU CANT BE HOMOPHOBIC.

**homophobic**: im going to kill you.

**ilived**: do it, bitch.

THEwallman: o shit. im gay.

**homophobic** >> **ilived**

**homophobic**: i TOLD you

**ilived**: shut up.

**homophobic**: go after him, gay bird

**ilived**: first of all, im bi

[ read 2:24 ]

**homophobic**: second of all...?

**ilived**: thats is. thats the post.

**homophobic**: i stg.

_the justice league but better_

**ilived**: hell yeah

**ilived**: bi squad stand up !

**outtathisworld**: stand up!

**THEwallman** >> **homophobic**

**THEwallman**: DFGFGHFGH

**homophobic**: [ stares into the camera ]

**homophobic**: what did i say?

**THEwallman**: shut up.

**homophobic**: [ STARES INTO THE CAMERA ]

**THEwallman**: i hate you.

_the justice league but better_

**ilived**: have you just been lurking?

**outtathisworld**: nope! just saw bi squad and appeared!

**outtathisworld**: **@conner **what are you?

**conner**: you already know.

**outtathisworld**: well!! the team doesnt know!

**conner**: oh. im ace.

**outtathisworld**: ace squad <3

**THEwallman**: ....trans squad rise up...

**ilived**: TRANS SQUAD RISE UP!!!!!

**THEwallman**: fuck YEAHHH

[ **ilived** added **outtathisworld**, **waterdad**, **homophobic**, and **redarrow** to _im so gay it hurts_ ]

**ilived**: lays in wet grass

**ilived**: im literally dying

**outtathisworld**: why isnt wally in this group? why do we need another group?

**outtathisworld**: ...OH!

**outtathisworld**: hello, megan!

**outtathisworld**: you like wally!

**ilived**: mayhaps.

**outtathisworld**: we have to get you two together

**ilived**: ohh my goddd nooo

**red arrow**: what the fuck

**ilived**: im gay for wally and needed to scream

**red****arrow**: ha. gay.

**waterdad**: dearest,

**red****arrow**: fuck.

**ilived**: ha. gay.

[ **ilived** changed **red****arrows** 's name to **deadbeatdad** ]

**ilived**: i cant believe roy ABANDONED US.

**ilived**: his own FAMILY!!!

**deadbeatdad**: excuse me.

**ilived**: u and kaldur are our dads.

**deadbeatdad**: i didnt agree to this.

[ **ilived** added **deadbeatdad** to the justice league but better ]

**ilived**: roy ur legally obligated to stay.

**deadbeatdad**: no.

**deadbeatdad**: wait. what did you do.

**ilived**: i made this app, bitch.

**deadbeatdad**: fuck you.

**ilived**: You Dont Have Those Rights!

**homophobic**: who does?

**ilived**: do you Wish to incur the Wrath of the Robin.

**homophobic**: Who Has Those Rights, Robin?

**ilived**: :).

**THEwallman**: does someone have those rights

**ilived**: mayhaps.

**homophobic** >> **ilived**

**homophobic**: WHAT DID U DO

**ilived**: ur in time out.

**homophobic**: i hate you.

_the justice league but better_

**THEwallman**: BRO... WHO.

**ilived**: no.

**THEwallman**: oh come on... u like someone and ur not going to tell me?? bro...

**ilived**: no.

_im so gay it hurts _

**ilived**: breaking news: im a dumbass. more after the weather.


	4. peanut butter and jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost motivation at the end so it kinda gets. bad??? anyway its real short am sorry
> 
> robin - wonderbread  
wally - irlsonic  
artemis - stinky  
kaldur - waterdad

_ the justice league but better _

**wonderbread**: and so i said thats not a monkey thats a horse

**waterdad**: Robin, what are you talking about?

**stinky**: robin what the actual fuck

**stinky**: wait why the fuck is my name stinky

**wonderbread**: :) 

**wonderbread**: it be like that sometimes arty :)

**stinky**: you hoe

**wonderbread**: insulted!!! in my own home????

**waterdad**: Please, do not fight.

**wonderbread**: its okay kaldur, arty loovess me

**stinky**: i hate you with every fibre of my being.

**wonderbread**: see! she loves me

**irlsonic**: then why is the “horse” eating a banana???

**wonderbread**: dont discriminate!!!! horses can eat bananas too >:((

**irlsonic**: but its on two legs!!!

**wonderbread**: the horse is standing!!!!

**stinky**: what the fuck are yall talking about

**irlsonic:** idk im just going with it

**stinky**: dont fucking encourage him

**irlsonic**: but what kinda bro would i be if i didnt :(((

**wonderbread**: yeah!!! hes my broest bro

**irlsonic**: bro…….

**wonderbread**: bro………

_ stinky >> wonderbread _

**stinky**: ha. gay

**wonderbread**: shut the fuck your up!!!!!!

_ the justice league but better _

**wonderbread**: youll never believe what wally just did

**irlsonic**: noooooo

**wonderbread**: so we are hanging out.

**irlsonic:** noooo!!!

**stinky**: tell us tell us tell us

**wonderbread**: and i tell him to run downstairs and get us some snacks

**irlsonic**: i beg of you

**wonderbread**: and he gets SO excited that he gets up and

**wonderbread**: literally rams himself into a fucking wall

**irlsonic**: why…. i thought you loved me

**wonderbread**: i do love u bro… but i gotta share your dumbassery

**wonderbread**: speedsters be like are dumbasses

**irlsonic**: HEY the flash is not a dumbass

**wonderbread**: he had a bet with green arrow about how many hot dogs he could fit in his mouth at once

**irlsonic**: so??? thats brilliant

**stinky:** youll never get through to him. his dumbass is too thick

**irlsonic**: :(

_ wonderbread >> irlsonic _

**wonderbread**: are we taking it too far? are you okay?

**irlsonic**: yeah i just

**irlsonic**: idk i feel like the team just thinks im a big dumbass and nothing more. idk.

**wonderbread**: hey we dont think that about you. we love you dude. youre essential to our team and you hold us all together

**wonderbread**: youre the peanut butter to our jelly, man

**irlsonic**: hfghfgkhd

**irlsonic**: if you say so

**wonderbread**: i know so

**wonderbread**: is it fine if i tell the others how youre feeling

**irlsonic**: yeah

_ im so gay it hurts _

**wonderbread**: hey guys can we all lay off the stupid jokes towards wally for a bit

**stinky**: did something happen?

**wonderbread**: hes just a little down because he thinks we all think he’s just stupid and nothing more so please lay off for a bit

**wonderbread**: not that i had nothing to do with it but

**wonderbread**: yeah.

**stinky**: okay

_ **stinky** >> **irlsonic** _

**stinky**: im sorry. are you alright?

**irlsonic**: im okay! just a little down about it but i like being the peanut butter

**stinky**: oookay.


	5. oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robin - gremlin  
wally - irl sonic >> assigned fast at birth >> assigned speed at birth  
artemis - stinky   
superboy - conner >> superboy  
m'gann - outta this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i changed the way im doing the names uhhh im allowing spaces  
ill go back and change the other chapters soon i guess
> 
> anyway i recently actually watched season two of yj and?? m'gann big toxic so. YEET. 
> 
> also !! im sorry ive only been doing short chapters, i havent had much motivation and i dont wanna force it more than i already am

_ justice league but better _

[  **irl sonic ** changed their name to ** assigned fast at birth ** ]

** assigned fast at birth** : so rob gave me nickname rights >:)

**stinky** : wow.

**homophobic ** >>  **gremlin**

** stinky** : so. you gave  _ wally  _ nickname rights.

** gremlin** : shut up. shut up.

** stinky** : ha. gay.

_ justice league but better _

** gremlin** : walls, your name would still be afab

** assigned fast at birth** : oh.

[  **assigned fast at birth** changed their name to  **assigned speed at birth** ]

** gremlin** : better

  
  


_ the justice league but better _

** gremlin** : nothing is  _ happening _ !! someone end this BOREDOM!!

[  **conner** changed their name to  **superboy ** ]

** superboy** : i hate that fucking name

** gremlin** : are you okay?

** superboy** : no.

[  **superboy ** has left  _ justice league but better  _ ]

** gremlin** : ** @outta this world** can you talk to him ?

** outta this world** : no.

** gremlin** : o

** assigned speed at birth** : i got it

** gremlin** : thanks babe

** assigned speed at birth** : youre welcome babe

** stinky** : BABE????

** assigned speed at birth** : ya

**stinky ** >>  **gremlin**

** stinky** : ARE YALL TOGETHeR??

** gremlin** : ,,,

** stinky** : robin.

** gremlin** : no

** stinky** : robin…

** gremlin** : its fine lol

** stinky** : its not… you need to tell him

_ [ read ] _

** stinky** : robin..

_ [ read ] _

_ justice league but better _

** assigned speed at birth** : i talked to superboy and he said it was okay to post this here

** assigned speed at birth** : he and m’gann broke up and he also got into a fight with superman, so he doesnt want to be called conner

** gremlin** :  **@everyone ** dont call superboy by the name ‘conner’, it makes him upset

[  **gremlin ** pinned a message to this channel ]

** gremlin** : does he want to be added back?

** assigned speed at birth** : not yet

** gremlin** : gotcha

** gremlin** : thanks for checking up on him for me while im stuck in gotham

** stinky** : why are you stuck in gotham

** gremlin** : i got injured on patrol so im benched and under agent a’s watchful eye

** gremlin** : agent a is scarier than batman himself.

** assigned speed at birth** : he is.

** stinky** : you’ve met agent a???

** assigned speed at birth** : ive been to rob’s house

** stinky** : What

** gremlin** : wally knows Who I Am

** stinky** : oh shit!!!!

**gremlin ** >>  **stinky**

** gremlin** : i can hear you typing already

** stinky** : u right.

** stinky** : fucking gay.


	6. idiots... two fucking idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adds jason in early cause he's literally my fuckin favourite and i Can  
batman finds him the same way as before just earlier than in canon because hes my favourite
> 
> dick - gremlin  
wally - sonicirl  
artemis - stinky  
kaldur - water dad  
m'gann - outta this world  
roy - dead beat dad
> 
> jason - tire thief >> heathen of the highest degree  
bruce - Batman  
alfred - Agent A

_the justice league but better_  
**gremlin**: jason i swear to god if you are the one who put glitter in my room i AM going to kill you. b may have qualms against killing but i Do not and i know where you sleep  
**stinky**: jason?  
**sonicirl**: he did what now?  
**outta this world**: jason?  
**gremlin**: oh sorry wrong chat  
  
_batfam [not] (jason stop changing the name) [no]_  
**gremlin**: jason i swear to whatever higher being there may or may not be if you are the culprit behind the glitter bomb there will be No end to my Fury  
**Batman**: Robin. Do not. Threaten your brother.  
**gremlin**: HE PUT A GLITTER BOMB IN MY ROOM, B!!   
**Batman**: Jason.  
  
[ **gremlin **changed **tirethief **'s nickname to **heathen of the highest degree **]  
  
**heathen of the highest degree**: lol  
**gremlin**: you better clean it up   
**heathen of the highest degree**: what if i dont  
**Batman**: Jason. You are to clean all of the glitter out of Robin's room.  
**heathen of the highest degree**: awww. you stuck ur dad on me.  
**gremlin**: our*  
**heathen of the highest degree**: [that fuckin communism song plays]  
**Agent A**: Language, Master Jason.  
  
_the justice league but better_  
**gremlin**: i got home and found this  
[ attached: a photo of dick's room, covered in rainbow glitter. ]  
**gremlin**: jason is a friend of mine  
**sonicirl**: you have friends other than me??  
**gremlin**: i can and will end you right here and now.  
**sonicirl**: aww you know you love me.  
  
**gremlin **>> **sonicirl**  
** gremin**: ...i do love you.  
**gremlin**: like. i am _in love_ with you  
**sonicirl**: W  
  
**sonicirl **>>** stinky**  
**sonicirl: **HELPLPLPLP?????????  
**stinky: **what?   
**sonicirl**: ROB JK UST??? HE LOVES M E??????  
**stinky**: oblivious. assholes.  
**sonicirl**: YOU KNEW??? YOU KNEW/???  
**stinky**: duh? everyone knows  
  
**stinky **>> **gremlin  
stinky**: FINALLY.  
**gremlin**: i am uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today.  
  
**gremlin **>> **sonicirl  
gremlin**: uhhh... walls?  
**gremin**:if you dont like me back thats fine just ignore i said that..  
**sonicirl**: SHIT UH. I LOVE YOU TOO DICK.  
**gremlin**: wait. really?  
**sonicirl**: YEAH???? DUDE IVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU  
**gremlin**: a????  
**sonicirl**: yeah....  
**gremlin**: i.......... me too walls, me too  
**sonicirl**: DFSFGHSFGH???  
  
_the justice league but better  
_ **stinky**: get a room, you two.  
[ attached: image of wally and dick kissing in the mount justice hq kitchen ]  
  
_im so gay it hurts  
_[**stinky **has added **sonicirl **to _im so gay it hurts _]  
**gremlin**: ARTY NOOO. WHY WOULD YOU DO D THIS OT ME O HMHM FFGDKGSFHFGH  
**sonicirl**: DSFGHSFGHSFGHFG????????????  
**stinky**: 💅   
  


* * *

  
_the justice league but better  
_ **stinky**: @**sonicirl** @**gremlin**  
**stinky**: wally you better fucking explain before i beat your ass myself.  
[ attached: image of a newspaper article. the headline is "billionaire's ward dick grayson is in a relationship with the superhero kid flash??" there was a photo of kid flash kissing dick on the cheek.]  
**stinky**: i cant fucking believe this!!  
**stinky**: @**sonicirl**  
**stinky:** @**sonicirl **  
**deadbeat dad**: @**sonicirl** what the fuck dude ive known you forever. you would never  
**sonicirl**: oh  
**sonicirl**: uhm  
**sonicirl**: **@gremlin** rob help  
**stinky**: explain now.  
**gremlin**: o  
  
**sonicirl** >> **gremlin**  
**sonicirl**: WHAT DO WE DO?????????????  
**gremlin**: batman is going to HAVE MY HE A D  
**sonicirl**: AAA???  
**gremlin**: AAAAA.  
**gremlin**: ok look just go with what im saying  
  
_the justice league but better_  
**stinky**: @**sonicirl ** @**gremlin**  
**stinky**: its been like 10 minutes  
**gremlin**: we're polyam  
**gremlin**: so  
**gremlin**: i already knew abt wally and dick  
**gremlin**: its no biggie  
**stinky**: the both of you. are dating richard grayson.  
**sonicirl**: yup !!! we just didnt want to tell you all just incase it was weird or anything haha  
**gremlin**: and to protect dick  
**water dad**: I do not see it as strange. In Atlantis, non monogamous relationships are quite common.  
**stinky**: anywone wanna tell me why batman is at the cave. its not a meeting day and he didnt tell us beforehand.  
**gremlin**: oh shit  
**gremlin**: GOTTA BLAST  
**gremlin**: wally if u know whats good for u. meet me at The Normal Location nd dont bring ur hpone  
**gremlin**: love you <3  
**sonicirl**: gotta fuckin go <3  
**stinky**: so anyone wanna tell me what just happened  
[ read 3:33 ]   
**stinky**: no?  
[ read 3:47 ]  


**Author's Note:**

> formatting is a bitch.


End file.
